This invention relates to shielded electrical connectors and in particular to a strain relief that simultaneously provides strain relief to a shielded cable terminated to an electrical connector and electrical continuity between the cable shielding and shielding surrounding the connector.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,483, a shielded electrical connector. To provide strain relief, the dielectric coating which encloses the braided multi-conductor cable and shielding sheath are sliced along the narrow sides of the cable. Soft inserts of rubber like material are placed along the outer non-sliced dielectric coating and shielding sheath. The dielectric coating and shielding sheath are then folded back simultaneously on both sides of the braided cable over a ribbed outer surface of the respective soft insert. When two metal shell halves are positioned over the soft inserts and bolted together, the ribs on the outer surface of the soft inserts are received in grooves in the respective shell half with the sliced dielectric coating and shielding sheath sandwiched therebetween. The shielding sheath provides a ground connection with shell halves for the cable braid. Thus, with the shell halves secured together, the insert applies a force in a direction away from the cable to provide a ground connection for the shielding sheath with shell halves, and a force toward the cable for strain relief. Substantially, the insert is squeezed between the connection and the strain relief.
It would be desirable to have a shielded connector assembly that could accommodate either flat or round shielded cable wherein the strain relief for the cable as well as electrical continuity between the cable shielding and shielding surrounding the connector are achieved by an insert member with the normal force providing the strain relief in the same direction as the normal force assuring electrical continuity.